


Nightmares again?

by Inbetween_days



Series: Tmr oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, its barely there though, very very small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days
Summary: "It's not real, you know. I'm right here. And I don't plan on going anywhere."
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Tmr oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	Nightmares again?

**Author's Note:**

> just a small little thing I wrote :)

Thomas woke with a start. Visions of burning buildings and glass breaking faded. Dark eyes and black blood disappeared. The once blazing night sky morphed into his room. Crashed cars on the street became rumpled blankets on the bed, bodies slumped on the ground became piles of clothes on the floor, towering buildings threatening to fall became stable bookshelves against the walls. 

He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, "It's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real."

He could still feel the heat on his skin, the water weighing down his clothes, the pressure of the gun- no… no the  _ knife _ \- in his hand. He could still feel the concrete scraping his knees and the cuts along his body. 

His chest hurt. He looked down and noticed how tightly he's gripping his shirt. He released it and sees the wrinkles that have formed. 

His stomach hurt. He found his other hand clutched into his side, fingers dug in so hard it hurts. 

"It's not real," he chanted, "Its just a dream." He took more deep breaths, chest heaving in effort. "You're home. You're safe. It's just a dream. It's not real." He looked to his left and could feel his heart rate slow and his nerves relax.

The main figure in his dreams is beside him. It’s Newt. Only this time, he's not covered in black veins. His skin is it’s usual, perfect, porcelain colour. Instead of him adorning a heavy uniform, he's comfortable in Thomas' shirt that’s too big for him. There's no black blood leaking down onto his chin, it's only drool now. Thomas closed his eyes, trying to replace the horrible images in his head, this time with images of Newt sleeping right next to him. 

He reached out to touch him, to make sure he's really there. When he could feel his skin make contact and see that Newt doesn't vanish, he sighed in relief. Thomas laid back down and pulled Newt close, thankful for the warmth he provided. 

The body in his arms shifts, "Tommy?" Newt sat up slightly to see his face. "You alright?" He asks, voice raspy and accent thick from sleep. 

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Newt laid back down and put his head against his partner's chest, "Nightmares again?"

He drummed his fingers on Newt's back, humming in confirmation. "The usual."

"It's not real, you know. I'm right here. And I don't plan on going anywhere." He drew small shapes on Thomas' chest, right over his heart.

Thomas let a small smile drift to his face, "I know."

"Do you want to get up? We could if you want. Or we can stay in bed. Whatever you'd like."

"No, we can stay."

"Alright." It was silent for a moment, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
